The Sims 3:Drømmejobben
Fil:Ep2_mulig_liten.png Drømmejobben er den andre utvidelsespakken til The Sims 3 og kom ut i Juni 2010. Det fulgte også med et nytt nabolag/by som heter Twinbrook. Info: Utvid dine Simmers horisont med en hel haug med nye karrieremuligheter. Med The Sims 3 Drømmejobben. Avgjøre om simmene din skal være byens helt eller byens bråkmaker. La simmene redde dagen som en modig brannmann, endre byen som en ledende arkitekt, eller lev på kanten som en tatoveringsartist. Vil simmene finne suksess som milliardær,høyteknologisk oppfinner eller bruke livet som en klønete gal vitenskapsmann? Vil de avdekke hemmeligheter som en privat etterforsker ved støvtørking av gamle bilder og grave frem info? Deres framtid er i dine hender! Funksjoner: * For første gang kan du kontrollere simmen når de er på jobb, men det gjelder bare de nye jobbene kalt yrker! * Være en helt eller tulle med naboer som brannmann, privat etterforsker, lege, spøkelsejeger, og mer! * Velg hvordan din sims karriere skrider - om de vil arbeide for gode eller onde, forfølge kreative sammenhenger opphav til suksess som Mogul, eller skulke ansvar som en slappfisk? * Din sims på-jobben valg kan endre på byen eller simmer som bor i byen. Endre byens struktur som arkitekt eller sett nabolaget i motelyset som stylist. * Nyt helt nye ferdigheter og aktiviteter! Mester kunstene oppfinner, skulptør og tatoverer, og bruke dine ferdigheter til å tjene Simoleoner §. Fakta om spillet: * The Sims 3 Drømmejobben gir spillerne muligheten til å kontrollere sine simmer mens de er på jobb i en rekke nye karrierer. I stedet for å sende simmene ut for å jobbe hele dagen, lar The Sims 3 Drømmejobben deg velge en karriere som slukningsarbeid, etterforsker, arkitekt, spøkelsesjeger, stylist eller lege, og deretter lede simmene til å foreta valg og lykkes (eller mislykkes) hele veien. Dine simmer kan også bli en tatoveringskunstner, skulptør eller oppfinner. * Dikte er en fantastisk stor ferdighet som er full av innhold. Crafty simmer kan samle skrap fra søppelplass, ødelagte gjenstander, eller ved å blåse ting opp med sin hendige detonasjons pakker. De kan deretter bruke dette skrapet til å skape gode objekter som gulvet gygenator (gir hygene til simmer som vandrer over det), leker, dupeditter, en personlig boreenhet, en tidsmaskin, og til og med en personlig simbot. * Disse oppfinnelsene (og andre ting) kan brukes til å fullføre muligheter eller bli solgt via sendingen til butikken for en hendig pris * Skulptører kan lage makeløse mesterverk i flere materialer, inkludert leire, tre, is eller metall. Dette er en fin måte å tilpasse simmenes hjem og tjene til livets opphold.. * Bruk tatoveringsstolen i spillet (eller på den lokale salongen), kan simmene tatovere sine naboer med både fantastiske og tvilsomme kroppskunstverk, for en pris, selvsagt. * Arkitekter vil bli ansatt av nabolagets simmer til oppussing av hjem. For eksempel kan foreldre som venter barn ansette simmen din til å bygge et nytt babyrom for dem, eller en sim som nettopp har lært å male, kan kontakte simmen din for å skape et moderne studio. Talentfulle simmer vil ha fingeren i mnage arbeid, om ikke alle, av husene i byen. Det er mange forskjellige oppgaver basert på historie progresjon og dine naboer "ønsker - det er en veldig spennende funksjon. * En av funksjonene vi er mest stolt av er å legge til mulighet for spillerne å legge til, fjerne og endre mye på endre byen. Lag en verden verktøyet er fortsatt det mest kraftfulle verktøyet tilgjengelig for spillere som ønsker å opprette og endre verdener, men for spillere som bare ønsker noen av alternativene, er dette et flott alternativ. Spillere kan også legge til nabolag objekter som skilt, steiner og andre store byggverk. * The Sims 3 Drømmejobben har mange nye personlighets trekk, men alle gir en spesiell opplevelse. * Brannmannskap har behov for å utvikle relasjoner og vedlikeholde med sitt utstyr mens de er på brannstasjonen. Men så snart alarmen ringer må de komme seg til brannen, lete i ruin hauer, redde barn, stoppe gasslekkasjer, slukke flammene, og være helten. Din by kan bli offer for små branner, stort infernos, og selv jordskjelv. * Stylister vil bli ansatt av naboene å tilby mote råd og gi delvis eller fullstendig makeovers. Du kan velge å lage simmer som ser virkelig bra ut eller bare forferdelige. Det er mye makt å sette i hendene på våre mer avvikende spillere, men evnen til å gi hele byen en ansiktsløftning er fantastisk. Og lønnsomt! * Det følger også med en karriere som fungerer på samme måte som de i hovedspillet, og den karrieren heter Utdanning. Fakta om jobber: Litt info om jobber * Simmene dine kan jobbe som en rekke nye ting i denne pakken (les alle under). * Nå har jobbene en direkte virkning på humør, nabolag og andre fronter. * Du har direkte kontroll over simmene i mens de er på jobb. * I noen jobber kan simmene dra på hjemme besøk i nabolaget (gjeller spesielt lege og brannmann). * Det er mange nye steder som du kan besøke, som en søppleplass og en salong (mest sansynlig kommer det et nytt nabolag) * Man kan også jobbe innen Utdanning, med den jobben fungerer på samme måte som de i hovedspillet. Spøkelsejeger * Spøkelsejegere kan fange spøkelser og ånder for andre og tjene penger på det! Doktor * Simmene i denne karrieren kan foreta hjemmebesøk * Medisinske simmer kan teste eksperimentelle maskiner og doser på pasienter. Privat etterforsker ◦ Simmene i denne karrieren kan begi seg ut på og løse saker. ◦ Disse simmene kan "røffe opp" andre simmer å få svar. ◦ privat etterforskere kan bestikke andre for og få informasjon. ◦ Simmene kan bryte seg inn i andres hus å prøve og hente bevis og ledetråder for og finne ut mere Brannmann ◦ Brannmenn kan takle reelle branner i nabolaget. ◦ Brannmenn simmer får en øks så de kan ødelegge ting i husene. ◦ Utstyret til brannmannen din må opprettholdes i en god standard ◦ Brannmannskapet vil komme opp i flere hindringer som steinsprut. Det vil også være en rekke problemer, inkludert både små og store branner og og store jordskjelv. ◦ I løpet av dagene deres, kan brannmenn redde barn, stopp gasslekkasjer og slukke flammer. Stylist og tattovør ◦ Det nye tattoveringssystemet lar deg pynte naboenes kropper med dine kreative mesterverk ◦ Stylister kan tipse naboer i nabolaget om mote tips. ◦ Venner og naboer kan be om delvis eller hel makover. ◦ Det blir lagt til en helt ny tatoverings salong i nabolaget med en ny unik stol som du også kan kjøpe hjemme. ◦ En enkelt sim kan ha opp til fem tatoveringer. ◦ Tatoveringer kan manipuleres ved å endre farger, størrelse og gjennomsiktighet ◦ Tatoveringer kan lastes opp på Thesims3.com Arkitekt ◦ Arkitekter kan redigere hele byen via bygge / kjøpe-modus for å kunne forme sitt eget blikk på byen Oppfinner ◦ Oppfinnere kan finne opp nye ting og teste de ut. ◦ Oppfinnere kan gå til skrapplasser og finne deler til sine nye oppfinnelser. ◦ Alle oppfinnere har en bombe (er ikke sikker på om du må lage den) som du kan bruke til og sprenge ting. ◦ Oppfinnelser du lager kan bli solgt ved og sende de til butikken. Skulptør ◦ Skulptører kan skjære i blokker. ◦ Is skulpturer kan bli skjært ut etter en sim som posèrer. ◦ En skulptør kan skjære ut kunstverk i flere materialer som leire, is, metall og tre. Objekter: • Gulvhygiene - alle simmer som går over eller står på den får høy hygiene, må bygges av en oppfinner. • Personlig robot - antagelig som den som var i The Sims 2, må bygges av en oppfinner, bare at den i The Sims 3 heter simbot. Simboten kan også kjøpes for 40 000 livspoeng. • Tidsmaskin- nå kan simmene dine dra tilbake og fremover i tid! Bygges av en oppfinner. Simmen kan faktisk få med seg ting eller penger fra fortiden/fremtiden, og kan få humøret påvirket av det. • bore-enhet - Kan brukes til å finne blant annet edelsteiner, bygges av en oppfinner Systemkrav: ** PC-OS: Windows XP SP2, Windows Vista SP1 eller Windows 7. ** CPU: XP: 2,0 GHz P4-prosessor eller tilsvarende. Vista og Windows 7: 2,4 GHz P4-prosessor eller tilsvarende. ** RAM: XP: 1 GB RAM. Vista og Windows 7: 1,5 GB RAM. ** HARDDISK: Ubestemt ** GRAFIKK: DirectX 9.0c-kompatibelt grafikkort med 128 MB grafikk-RAM og støtte for Pixel Shader 2.0. *9,6 GB hvis du installerer sammen med The Sims 3. Grafikkort som støttes: Nvidia GeForce-serien: FX5900 eller bedre, G100, GT 120, GT 130, GTS 150, GTS 250, GTX 260, GTX 275, GTX 280, GTX 285, GTX 295. ATI Radeon™-serien: ATI Radeon 9500-serien eller bedre, X300, X600, X700, X800, X850, X1300, X1600, X1800, X1900, X1950, 2400, 2600, 2900, 3450, 3650, 3850, 3870, 4850, 4870, 4890-serien eller bedre. Intel® Graphics Media Accelerator (GMA): GMA 3-serien, GMA 4-serien. *GeForce 6100 og 7100 støttes ikke. ** MAC OS: Mac OS X 10.5.7 Leopard eller nyere ** CPU: Intel Core Duo-prosessor. ** RAM: 2 GB RAM ** HARDDISK: Ubestemt ** GRAFIKK: ATI x1600 eller Nvidia 7300 GT med 128 MB grafikk-RAM eller Intel Integrated GMA X3100. *9,6 GB hvis du installerer sammen med The Sims 3. Grafikkort som støttes: Nvidia GeForce-serien: 7300, 7600, 8600, 8800, 9400M, 9600M, GT120, GT 130. ATI Radeon™-serien: X1600, X1900, HD 2400, HD 2600, HD 3870, HD 4850, HD 4870. Dette spillet kan ikke kjøres på PowerPC-baserte Mac-systemer (G3/G4/G5, PowerMac). ''©SimGoodie - Alexander R. Ahlsen - www.simgoodie.com '' Oppdatert av Geirma, Telesto og Vompey Se også: *en:The Sims 3: Ambitions *http://www.thesims2.no/news.read.asp?id=430 *http://www.thesims3.com/community/news.html?selMonth=2&selYear=2010#-743770218 *http://simgoodies.com/?side=ep2 Galleri Videogalleri Video:The Sims 3 Drømmejobben trailer|The Sims 3: Drømmejobben trailer en:The Sims 3: Ambitions fr:Les Sims 3: Ambitions es:Los Sims 3: Triunfadores Kategori:Utvidelsespakker Drømmejobben Kategori:The Sims 3 Kategori:Spill